Question: ${10 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
Solution: $ {10 \div 0.5 = 10 \div \dfrac{50}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div 0.5} = 10 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {10 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 10 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 20} $